Termination
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: With Kira's -Higuchi- death, the Kira case ends, but what happens when it leaves Light paralyzed? -new summary, same story-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Termination**

**Summary: Higuchi's death is the end of Kira. Though when Light get's shot. Is it the end of everything? In this story Light doesn't get his memory back…at all.**

**SPOILERS: Episode 23-Mania & 24-Revival**

**WARNING SPOILER: L's real name**

* * *

"That's as far as you go!" said Watari as he took a successful shot at Higuchi's porche puncturing one of its tiers making the car lose control before it came to a halt by bashing into a nearby street wall.

The police cars took advantage of the situation and surrounded the Kira suspect.

Higuchi was panting from shock, anger and exhaustion. He just realized, everything that was happening was all a trap! The whole thing was planned and all this time the police were investigating him. Now even with the eyes of the shinigami he was powerless. Everything is over. He had been caught. He lost.

_'No! I'm not going to give up!_' Higuchi thought to himself as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Making his decision, he bought the pistol up aiming it to his head.

"DON'T COME NEAR! NOBODY COME NEAR!" he yelled from his now wrecked car as he started to squeeze the trigger. Yes, it was the end for him. There is no way he is going to be caught, he'd rather die.

He cursed mentally when he lost his grip on the gun when he felt a sharp pain due to a bullet that obviously came from the helicopter that was chasing him along with the police cars on ground level.

The helicopter that was now making it's way to ground level, had the world's famous detective L and his right hand side man, Watari along with his number one Kira suspect who was Ryuzaki's one and only best friend.

It was an emotional moment for all of them.

"It's over, isn't it?" Light asked as he sat there staring in a state of daze. _'Finally, finally this is over._' He had been investigated for being Kira and now by catching Higuchi they are going to get the answers they all have been dying to know. And he is going to be free! He could play tennis with Ryuzaki and hang out like how real friends do without having Ryuzaki accusing him of being Kira with every move and word he says. That was something he was definately looking forward to.

"Yes, yes it is." Ryuzaki answered the teen. He was relieved yet still the curiosity in him was boiling. He wanted to know how Kira killed. If Watari wasn't a good sniper, Higuchi might have succeeded in killing himself and wiping out all evidence. Though he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling and it was making him anxious.

"Ryuzaki, let me go." Said Soichiro-san, seeing that this is an opening and probably the only chance they got so they better move fast for this to end well.

"Chief, I'll go with you!" said Mogi-san not even waiting for Ryuzaki's approval as he opened the door to the car he was in.

"I understand. We're dealing with Kira, so take him into custody without showing your face." Said Ryuzaki giving them the go approval trying hard to ignore the crunches in his stomach.

"Watari, if Higuchi makes any suspicious moves…" He started saying to his mentor, father figure and butler who he trusted more than himself. Knowing and believing in his abilities.

"Yes, I'll aim to disable him." Watari replied confidently, all the while aiming at their suspect just in case.

Light on the other hand could hear his heart pounding in his chest and was almost sure than his rib-cage was going to burst open. He felt something like he never felt before. Something is going to happen. He didn't know what. And was afraid to. Never in his life has he been in a situation like this.

While Soichiro and Mogi made their way towards Higuichi's car wearing helmets in order to cover their faces, they passed by Aizawa's car. " Aizawa, do you have something to cover your face?" Asked the chief.

"Yes, sir." Replied Aizawa.

"Back us up."

"Yes sir! Thank you chief!" Aizawa said saluting his ex-chief who he worked under and the man who he always respected.

"Higuchi! Come out of the car slowly!" Commanded Soichiro, as he and the other police officers surrounded Higuchi's vehicle with their helmets on and guns aiming at him.

Reluctantly Higuchi got out of his wrecked car raising his hands in the air to show them that he surrendered. Immediately they put on cuffs on him and put a fold on his eyes for their safety. "We've secured Higuchi."

"Mogi-san, please give him a headset." Said Light through his own headset that connected to each member working in the Kira Investigation team.

"Yes sir!" Replied Mogi and did as he was told.

As soon as the headset was on Higuchi, Ryuzaki wasted no time in interrogating him, "Higuchi, how did you carry out the killings? Tell me." A few seconds passed with silence. "If you won't tell us, we will use every method available to make you talk."

Higuchi did something none of them expected. He laughed. His laugh was maniac with a hint of irony. As it subdued he asked, "And who are you to demand me an answer?"

"I'm L." Said Ryuzaki in a matter of fact. His voice was not computerized and Higuchi was a bit annoyed. It meant that L knew that he was powerless at that very moment.

_No_! Higuchi would not allow L nor those people who caught him get satisfaction. "You guys think that you stopped me from killing myself by shooting the pistol out of my hand? Well guess what you bastards? I AM KIRA! My trademark is HEARTATTACK. L, watch me die from a heart attack! Rem…kill me!"

"Ryuzaki! What are we going to do? How can we stop him?" The teen sitting next to him asked the older man.

"I don't know Light-kun. I don't know."

Higuchi had his hands cuffed behind his back while he was on his knees being held by Mogi and Aizawa in a blink of an eye he suddenly jolted as if he was having a heart attack. The men holding him struggled against the jerking body. Higuchi knew he had less than 40 seconds until his life ends and he was planning on fighting as he dies. The jolting was a scheme, since he became Kira he knew he had to take pre-cautions and that was having a gun at all times. The pistol that was knocked out of his hand earlier was out of reach though he had another one in the back of his waistline. Having his hands cuffed made it easier to grab it but the problem is the shooting.

He didn't have any more time left to think so he did what he could. As he pulled the gun out he started spinning and shooting aimlessly. This movement surprised everyone as they fell to the ground as a defense position as to not get hit.

The pistol had only few bullets. And that was enough for Higuchi. In a few seconds he gasped from pain and fell to the ground. And that was the end of him.

"He's dead." Said Mogi, after approaching the unmoving body and confirmed that Higuchi died.

Ryuzaki's stared at the dead body of Higuchi from the helicopter. His focus was glued to the scene in front of him. Is this how the Kira case ends?

Light was in pure shock. He didn't know if he should cry or scream. When Higuchi grabbed a gun out of nowhere bullets flew everywhere. One of the bullets had made its way to his abdomen. He didn't pay much attention to Higuchi at all after that. Blood was rushing out his stomach. In a state of daze he placed his hand over the wound for a second and to his horror blood was rushing threw his fingers. He felt numb.

"We are going to head back to hea-" Whatever Ryuzaki was about to say died when he turned to his side in order to face Watari. The sight in front of him was…agonizing. He felt his heart stop. His whole body froze from shock.

Watari got concerned as he noticed the unusual behavior of his ward. L was obviously in a state of shock as his focus was fixated on Light. Since he was behind the younger teen he couldn't get a clear view of the teen so he approached them both and gasp to the shocking view in front of him. Light was bleeding. It was obvious that a bullet went through. Watari wasted no time in snapping L out of his daze.

"Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding!" Watari almost yelled at L urging him to hurry up and put pressure on the teens wound. "I'll call an ambulance!"

Light groaned in pain when he felt pressure on his wound. It hurt. His mind choose that moment to go blank. He didn't know where he was. What he was doing nor what was going on.

"Light-kun, are you okay?" Asked Ryuzaki knowing fully well that was a stupid question. But he couldn't help it. This was the first time he was in a position like this. And the lack of response was enough to worry him.

"What's going on?! " Asked Soichiro-san through the headset when he realized his son was not replying to the detective who was addressing him.

"Yagami-san, y-your son has b-been ….shot." Ryuzaki could not remember the last time he stuttered. He was scared. Light was bleeding a lot, his blood were running through his fingers.

"WHAT?!" Soichiro felt his heart clench painfully. Almost like the time he had a heart attack. Trying to push that feeling away he made his way to the helicopter as fast as he could.

They managed to get Light out of the helicopter and laid him down in a more comfortable position with his head laying on his father's thigh. One of his fathers hands was pressing hard on the wound as the other was stroking his hair which by now was soaked with sweat.

Light groaned with pain and tears leaked from his eyes. "Dad…" He started to say puffing air. Breathing for some reason was becoming harder by the minute. "I-It h-hu-rts." He whined closing his eyes, for they seem to get heavier.

"I know it does son. Just hold on okay? The ambulance is on its way." Soichiro told his son in hushed whispers, tears welling his own eyes. How did this happen? Why did this happen? He would switch with his son in a heartbeat. Seeing his son like this was even more painful than the heart attack he had just months ago. "Light, open your eyes. C'mon, talk to me, don't go to sleep. You hear me?"

With a lot of effort Light opened his eyes. Or at least he tried. His vision was starting to blur. And he started to feel cold. His father's face was soon in view and he could see pain in them. It hurt to see his father like that because of him. Since he was a kid, his father has always been there for him, for the family. Sure he is a workaholic but he never missed birthdays, plays, graduations even family picnics. His father always puts family first no matter what.

Light put his hand which was still bloody on top of his father's that was on his wound making his father look at him. "I love you dad. T-t-thank y-you for e-everyt-thing." His voice was barely above a whisper and with that everything went black.

"Light?! LIGHT! Wake up! Don't do this! C'mon son, wake up! Open your eyes!" Soichiro went in a state of hysteria shaking his son's limp body.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but watch the scene in front of him. Tears were running down his own eyes. His best friend was ...dying and he could do nothing but recall all those times he accused him of being Kira. Why? Why did this hurt so much? He looked down at his hands. They were coated with blood. A lot of blood. Light's blood. His heart felt like someone was fisting it so hard that it hurt..._Light-kun._

* * *

**There you go! I would like to leave this as a one-shot but....I guess I can't leave some things hanging. Though I want to know what you guys think of it? Review okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

I would like to thank my reviewers**, methegirl, Toraus, dragon_fly128, lil joker, ObSsEdWiThIzZy** and **chibi-ness.**

**A/N: As for this story, I wasn't palnning on making this yaoi. It would be a bit friendship that's all. Oh and sorry if there are typos here I've written this around midnight so don't blame me. Read on your own risk. Enjoy. oh, let me warn you there is Misa here (Yea, I am aware that most of you hate her, just bare with me. kk?)**

* * *

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the scene, the paramedics rushed to Light's side shoving away Ryuzaki and Soichiro out of the way. They quickly hooked him with an IV and an oxygen mask. They tried to stabilize him as best as possible but it was a hard task. There was no exit hole for the bullet making it dangerous. Surgery was their number top priority.

Soichiro escorted his son in the back of the ambulance all the while praying for whatever God existed to give him back his son.

Even after Light was taken by the ambulance Ryuzaki was still rooted in his place. Watari kneeled down next to the distraught detective. "Lawlite…" He couldn't help but call him by his real name. He had never seen L look like this before, at least he haven't in a long long time. L looked broken, defeated and worse of all disoriented. And as proof, with no warning L jumped on him wrapping his arms around Watari and started to cry.

Sobs were coming out freely. L couldn't hold them in. Watari wrapped his own arms around the fragile figure trying to give him as much comfort as possible. He knew by now L took Light's friendship seriously, the banter, the fights, the challenges were all games between them coz they were after all rivals… and best friends. And if L loses his one and only friend it could be extremely damaging for L.

It had seemed like hours until Ryuzaki got a grip on himself and calmed down. Taking a deep breath he pulled away from Watari's arms.

"Light-kun is going to be all right, right Watari?" he asked in a small voice. Looking up at the man who raised him.

"He is a strong boy." That was all Watari could answer. He couldn't give his charge any false hope that might do more damage than it already was.

For the moment that was enough to satisfy L. He nodded at the old man and stood up shakily. "I need to get to the hospital. Now."

"Yes Sir." And with that Watari and L made their way to the hospital praying that Light was going to get through.

* * *

Hours passed and Light was still in surgery. The waiting room held people who were more than anxious.

Sachiko and Sayu, Light's mother and sister made their way to the waiting room in the hospital in a hysteria state. As soon as they spotted Soichiro pacing back and forth in front of a door which seemed like a room for surgery with a red flashing plate that indicated a surgery was taking place, Sachiko made her way to him and cried on her husband's shoulder.

As for Sayu, she fell on her knees, collapsing with agony as the situation sank in her brain. Her big brother was shot. She hadn't seen him in months and now she might never see him again. Ever. The thought of that was horrible. Tears fell freely as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging them and crying her heart out.

Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual way on one of the many uncomfortable hospital plastic chairs, staring at the closed surgery door. Anyone saw him thought he was a wax statue. It didn't even appear like he was breathing. Watari, who was sitting next to him tried everything to get L to respond but nothing was working. Even sweets didn't work.

After what seemed like an eternity one of the doctors exited the surgery room looking exhausted and stressed. He looked old but experienced.

Without even giving the doctor a chance to speak the Yagami's circled the doctor showering him with questions about Light.

The doctor looked tensed as he raised his right hand to shush them to allow him to speak. "Yagami-san." He started, " I'm afraid your son has lost a lot of blood and unfortunately we are out of blood of his type."

"My son and I share the same blood type! If it's necessary you could drain my blood and give it to him. Please doctor, save my son! I'm begging you." Proposed Soichiro begging for his son's life as he bowed. He was ready to do anything and everything he could for the safety for his own son. Dangerous or risky he didn't care even if it meant giving up his own life.

The doctor nodded, " All right, that would be fine please come with me, but I need all of you to prepare yourself to the worse. We are still having difficulty in removing the bullet."

"What do you mean, doctor?" Asked Sachiko afraid to even hear the answer.

"The bullet somehow grazed his spinal cord." Said the doctor pausing a few minutes so that this information would sink in.

It was Sayu who spoke this time, "You mean…Light will be …paralyzed?"

"If we succeed to keep him alive, yes…I'm afraid he will be paralyzed from the waist below." Confirmed the doctor everyone's thoughts. "His condition is already critical. We are doing our best. Yagami-san, let's please follow me, we have to hurry." With that the doctor and Light's father disappeared behind the surgery door.

L didn't know why at that very moment he felt something in him crash to pieces. He was new to these types of things. To have a friend. He never even knew he had a caring side in him until this very moment. Yes, it was because Yagami Light was someone special to him. Still even though the Kira case needed a conclusion he didn't care at the moment. For the first time his mind cannot focus on work. All that filled his mind was Light. He wished his blood type was A, at least he could do something to help but no, he didn't have it and all he could do now is …wait. The thing he hated the most in life is waiting. It was hard. Especially when he was useless. His heart started beating fast and hard in his chest. What will happen if Light dies? If Light get's through this how will he react to being paralyzed?

Suddenly, hurried footsteps were heard that were obviously caused by high heels. Ryuzaki didn't even have to turn to see who it was behind the dramatic entrance. "LIGHT! Where is my LIGHT?" Misa, the beautiful model, who insisted on being Light's girlfriend walked over with tears running down her pretty face having Watari falling in step behind her.

Ryuzaki completely forgot about her. Watari must have went back to headquarters and freed her from the heavy chaining that he did before they left to catch Higuchi. And from what it seems he told her about Light.

Sayu updated Misa about Light's condition. After the dreadful information sank into Misa's brain she went into shock state for a few minutes. Ryuzaki stared at her. She had so much emotions running through her pretty face. Looking at her made him feel … guilty. He almost felt it was his fault for some reason.

Suddenly a very hard slap landed on his left cheek sending his face harshly to the side. His eyes grew wide if that was even possible. It took him around seven seconds to turn his face forward to see a slightly pissed off tearful Misa. "It's your fault!! Misa's Light is in this condition because he is always with you!!" Before Ryuzaki or anyone said a word she stormed out of view making her way to a nearby restroom.

Misa was very angry. When Watari came to fetch her she sensed something was wrong. The news shook her forcefully. Her knees weakened and she broke down to the floor. Watari told her that her Light was shot and when she got there Sayu told her that Soichro was donating his blood for his son because the hospital was out of it at that moment. And the fact that even if Light made it there was a high possibility that he will be paralyzed. It was all Ryuzaki's fault! She hated him so much!

When she reached the restroom, Misa found it empty. Making her way to a stall she put the toilet lid down and sat on it. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugged them and buried her face crying her heart out. If Light doesn't make it she will definitely kill herself no matter what. She loved Light. Light to her is like the air that she breathes. Without him there is no meaning for her existence.

Suddenly a shadow crept over her. As she raised her head she recognized it to be Rem. Misa still didn't have her memories of being the second Kira back. But she believed Rem when she told her about the identity of the third Kira and the fact that Light was the first Kira, and she was the second.

Rem held a book in front of her. It was black and had the name death note written on its cover. "This is…" Misa started to say but in mid-air she gasped, almost screamed when she touched it. Flashbacks of everything hit her with force. It ended as fast as it started.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Rem, "I remember. Light is the first Kira, I am the second Kira and Light was the one who killed the murderer who killed my family. Light is my hero. I love you Light!" She said hugging the death note close to her chest sobbing all the while. "Rem! Light, Light…what can I do to save Light?"

Rem looked at the girl unbelievably. Misa was totally blinded by love. Though at first Rem hated Light but when she saw Higuchi she actually understood what Light was trying to do. He was trying to get rid of people who were scum.

"I'm afraid that I have no answer for you Misa. All shinigami's can do is take a human life and nothing else." Said Rem all the while wishing that she was able to help her in any way.

Misa opened the death note and took out a pen from her bag. Light was in this condition because of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki needs to die. When the tip of the pen touched the paper she froze, eyes going wide realization hitting her. She forgot Ryuzaki's real name! She used to see thousands of names and life-spans every single day. It was hard to remember it. "It's no use! I can't remember Ryuzaki's name!" She sniffed. "Rem! I'll make the eye deal!"

Rem stared at her in shock, "Misa, you've already made the deal once before, making it again will shorten your life-span. Do you understand?"

Misa nodded, "Yes, Misa understands perfectly, but she can't help it. Misa forgot Ryuzaki's real name. And Misa's Light is in this condition because of Ryuzaki. He has to die. When he is gone, Light will be happy! If Light is happy then Misa is happy too!"

"Are you sure this is what Light wants?"

"Huh?" Misa looked at Rem confused, "Light want's Ryuzaki dead."

"But doesn't Light want to kill L himself?" Rem had a soft spot for Misa. She would try anything to prevent Misa from shortening her life-span again.

"……" That statement was enough to get Misa think it over. She was quiet for a long time until suddenly she said, "Rem, I...I forfeit ownership of this note! You are right, Misa's Light would want to kill Ryuzaki himself! Misa don't need this anymore. Misa is giving it up. As much as Misa would love to kill Ryuzaki, Misa will leave it up to Light! Light is not going to leave Misa-Misa alone! Misa knows it!"

Rem didn't argue, with Misa's memory erased; it was actually safer for the girl. And since Higuchi is dead and there weren't any death notes in the human world at least to her knowledge. Misa would be safe. Satisfied with that she took back her death note from Misa erasing all her memories. Rem will still keep a close eye on Misa and if anything happens she will be there to protect her.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, the doctors were able to take out the bullet and stabilize Light's condition. The blood that was donated from his father had helped in stabilizing him. But unfortunately, like it was predicted, Light was paralyzed, from the waist down.

Visitors were allowed only two at a time and for a few minutes, the doctors believed that patients needed rest and the more people in the room would be bad for the patient's health.

The first two who entered were Light's parents. As they entered Light's room, they were shocked by the horrifying sight. Their son was on a hospital bed having several wires hooked up with an oxygen mask on his face and IV's that led to noisy beeping machines. Sachiko's knees buckled as her husband caught her and helped her to a chair that was next to the bed bringing himself another chair sitting next to her. Light's mother started crying as she held her sons hand in hers. "L-Light…oh sweetie…" She sobbed. Soichiro , put his arms around his wife to comfort her trying to be strong on the outside even though he was breaking on the inside. "He's going to be all right." He said, not sure if it was to comfort her or himself. "Our son will get over this, we will be there for him." By now Sachiko buried her face in her husband's shoulder all the while holding her sons hand. Light, their son was their own light. They were very proud of him. Unlike Sayu, he was outstandingly smart, intelligent…in other words perfect. It was not that they see Sayu any less. They loved their daughter and son on the same level. But Light was their first child. And he was special. Since he was young, he was adorable, always straight A's, the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect brother. They were just so proud of him. And now…they were so close to losing him. They were afraid of the days to come. But they vowed that they will be there for Light till the very end.

The next to enter the room were Sayu and Misa. Both girls were emotionally wrecked. Sayu was on one side while Misa on the other side of the bed. Both holding on to Light's hands carefully as to not disturb the multi-IV's. When Sayu entered the room she gasped in horror. Her brother was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Oxygen mask on his face and his unmoving body seemed like he was…dead. Even the rising of his chest was barely visible unless you concentrate on it. Tears fell down her face. It hurt seeing her big brother in this state. Misa mirrored Sayu's mental breakdown. She was not going to leave Light, she will be there for him...now and forever. Her Light needed her and she needed him.

After Sayu and Misa exited, it was L to enter. As soon as he stepped in the room he froze in shock at the sight in front of him. Light looked pale just like the hospital white sheets. His normal tanned skin was… gone. Even though the oxygen mask was covering his face and nose. He could see the beautiful face underneath it. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Approaching the bed turned out to be a difficult task for L. With each step he took his heart would beat faster and harder. '_Maybe I should have left him in headquarters with Misa. Then this might not have happened_.' He thought to himself. When he was close enough to Light's bed he hesitantly held Light's hand in his, "Light-kun…I'm sorry." He didn't even recognize his own voice as he apologized. It was hard, it hurt and he so wanted to turn back time so bad that he stayed there crying for the rest of the visiting hour.

* * *

**There you go another chapter, I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is. Anywayz I'll try to update the next chapter soon so ...Review kk?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _I_ would like to thank all thoes who reviewed the previous chapter, _Toraus, ObSsEdWiThIzZy, methegirl, lil joker, AddictedToReading, roses-have-thorns911, Donatellolover, blackxxxRos3_ - THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome 3**

* * *

The first thing that Light was aware of was the annoying sound of a constant beeping coming from nearby. It was definitely the reason that woke him from his deep slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal a white ceiling. _'White ceiling…? Not home and definitely not headquarters_.' He thought to himself. Scanning the room he was in, to his left there was a window and from the looks of it, it seemed to be sometime at noon. A small bedside table right next to the bed on his left side and it had flowers. His guess would be from Sayu. Next to it there was a heart-shaped box, probably that had chocolates in them, that would be from Misa. He sighed and looked to his right to find the source of the annoying beeping sound. '…_A heart monitor? An IV?' _As he noticed the IV hooked in his arm_. 'Hospital? What am I doing in a hospital?_' Light frowned for a second before he remembered… _Higuchi_, _helicopter_, _the Kira case_. _Shot_! He had been _shot_!

Before his thoughts could go any deeper the door to his room slipped open to reveal his father.

Soichiro Yagami hadn't left his sons side since the day of the incident. Even though he was exhausted after donating his own blood to his kid he stubbornly stayed right next to him. No matter what his wife or daughter said; he wouldn't budge. Sachiko bought him a change of clothes the same night Light was admitted in the hospital. Knowing her husband would not change his mind any time soon.

Sitting long hours in the hospital plastic chair next to his son's bed was not comfortable at all. It was like these chairs are made to force people out. But he wasn't complaining. All his thoughts were about his son and the rough days to come.

It has been a couple days since the incident and Light didn't wake up. The doctors said that his son's body went into shock, but there was nothing to be concerned off, for they were positive he would wake up soon.

Soichiro Yagami was on the edge of exhaustion, but his stubbornness stood it's ground. Sighing, he allowed himself to get some coffee. The only reason for him to be awake all this time was caffeine.

After he got his coffee he made his way back to Lights room to find him awake.

"Light!" said Soichiro approaching his sons bed laying his coffee on the nearby nightstand and sitting into the chair he'd spent for the past couple days.

Light smiled when the coffee smell hit his nose. It made him feel safe and warm because that was how his father smelled all the time. He sighed happily when his father ran his hands through his hair, just like he was a kid.

"Are you all right? How do you feel? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

Light chuckled a bit then shook his head, "I'm fine dad. You worry a lot."

"I'm your father; it's my job to worry."

Before anything more could be said Lights mother, sister and Misa entered the room.T he sight in front of him made him roll his eyes. Sayu was holding a bunch of balloons that had writing of 'Get Well Soon' printed on them. And Misa was holding a love shaped box similar to the one he saw on the nightstand, which was obvious filled with chocolates. Last but not least his mother held a bouquet of flowers.

"Oni-saaaan! You're finally awake!" Approached his little sister on his other side. Smiling warmly at him.

"Sayu, Long time no see." He smiled back at her and felt guilty for not keeping contact with her for such a period of time. But it wasn't his fault. "Of all type of balloons in the world, you just had to get me those?" Light said pointing at the bunny shaped balloons, that by now Sayu was tying them at the edge of his bed.

"What? Don't you like them?" She said innocently.

"Of course Light loves them!!" Misa said as she stood by Sayu. "Light! Misa-Misa is so happy to see her Light finally awake. Misa bought you some chocolate! They are special filled with my love for you!"

"….thank you." Light said, accepting the box. "I'll eat it later." Passing it to his father to keep it away for the time being. "Mom.."

"Light dear, I missed you so much." Said Sachiko to her son as she squeezed his hand.

"I missed you too mom." Her son replied giving her a soft smile.

Light frowned. He felt uneasy. All of them were hiding something. He could feel it. No, he could _see_ it! His suspicious was growing by the minute; since his father entered. Even though his father's face looked exhausted, he seemed to have so much mixed emotions which he tried to hide but it didn't go unnoticed by Light. Even though Sayu seemed to be acting like herself she avoided eye contact. As for Misa, she was a bit quieter than her usual self. And finally his mother, was on the verge of tears. It didn't need a genius to see that.

"What's going on?" Light asked looking at each of them one at a time. "You guys are hiding something from me, what is it?" He pushed when he got no answer.

At this point none of them made eye contact; all of them avoided his gaze. That enough was making him agitated.

Since Light was in a lying position he shifted to a sitting position. At least that was what he attempted to do. Putting his weight on his arms he heaved up. He was successful, but something was wrong. Something _felt_ wrong. Ignoring the feeling he looked up. That itself increased his uneasiness. Everyone in the room had their eyes intense on him.

'_Everyone is avoiding me and when I moved all of them had their eyes on me. Why?_' Light mentally thought to himself. '_When I sat up I felt something strange, maybe they know about it_?' He looked down at himself. His legs were under the covers; his bandaged stomach was half covered too. _'Wait! I can't move my legs_.' _His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. 'No, no that can't be …I can't be_… '

"Why? Why can't I move my legs?" He asked as he fisted the sheets.

Soichiro tried to calm him down by pushing him back into his previous laying position, "Calm down Light."

"CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!!" Light buried his face in his arms and cried.

The door to Light's room opened to reveal two doctors, one of whom treated Light the very first time of the incident. "Ano…Excuse us, but the room is crowded and the patient needs some rest, would you mind …?" Said the doctor succeeding in throwing out the tearful Sayu and Misa who didn't resist.

Only Light's parents and the doctors were in the room. "I'm Dr. Kashima, and this is Dr. Momoyama. Light-kun, you have been shot and the bullet had somehow came in contact with your spinal cord. Therefore, you are paralyzed from the waist below."

"I-is it ….permanent?" Light asked hesitantly.

"I can't give you a straight answer. There is always a miracle, there is always hope. And only time will reveal." Said . "Dr. Momoyama here, will explain to you everything you need to know about your case. Excuse me." With that Dr. Kashima made his exit after he bowed politely. As for the other doctor who stayed back told Light and his parents that they need some time until Lights wound heal and then they could have him in surgery to try and repair the damage; even though the percentage of success was low.

That night Light couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts about his condition. How is he going to live the rest of his life in a wheelchair? Suddenly he realized that he totally forgot about the case. _'What happened to Higuchi? Where was L? Did he find out how Kira killed his victims?'_ He slapped himself mentally for not asking his father. Closing his eyes still thinking about the case but it was no use, no matter how much he avoided it, his mind bought him back to the fact that he was paralyzed.

The perfect him was gone, it was hard to accept reality. It is just too cruel, why him? Why wasn't he given a damn vest?! _Dammit_! He swore mentally. He tried to bring up his knees and that frustrated him more than he already was that led him shed tears. He couldn't hold it in any more. Finally Light broke down and cried for what seemed like hours until he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day Light was not himself. How could he? He was quiet and always lost in thoughts. His family was worried. No matter what they said or did all they got was a one word reply.

Even though Light seemed to be quiet, he had a lot of questions. He was waiting for the opportunity to talk to his father alone. So far, he had no news about the case. Not knowing anything was driving him crazy. Besides, in his current state he needed a distraction. Before Light was able to actually throw his visitors out, fate decided to give him a hand leaving behind his father in the room with himself.

"Dad, what happened…after I got shot?" Light asked, straight to the point. His father was not surprised by his forwardness. One thing he knew, his son never beats around the bush.

Sighing, Soichiro had no choice but to oblige, "Higuchi died."

"…heartattack?" Light questioned uncertain. He did remember Higuchi screaming_, " Well guess what you bastards? I AM KIRA! My trademark is HEARTATTACK. L, watch me die from a heart attack! Rem…kill me!"_

"Yes." His father confirmed.

"Rem…who is Rem?"

"No idea, that seems to be bothering Ryuzaki extremely."

"Ryuzaki…?" Light whispered as he heard his name. He wanted to ask his father about him but couldn't bring himself to. He just didn't want to talk about him. Was it because he felt it was Ryuzaki's fault? Why did the bullet hit him and not that panda-head? Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head he asked, "So..what's the status on the case?"

"After Higuchi deceased there were no deaths at all. Kira is finally dead. Case Closed. Ryuzaki is waiting a week to confirm it officially. And you are no longer a suspect. "

"It's over…Finally its over." Said Light almost not believing it. He knew he was not Kira and was actually expecting an apology from that detective. But if he sees his face any time soon he sure as hell will punch the hell out of it.

"Yes it's over." Said Soichiro.

To Light being suspected of being Kira, a mass murderer was horrible, but now he didn't need to think twice. Because being paralyzed is definitely hundred times horrible. For the first time in his life Light didn't want tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Hmm, Is it me or does it seem like this chappie is a little shorter than the previous?. -sigh- Yes, L not being there makes it shorter, but don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer... but oh please, please review! **


End file.
